1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to abrasive devices, and more particularly to an abrasive panel including at least one flexible thermoplastic honeycomb core imbedded with an abrasive material, such as wire or abrasive grit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a need for devices that can shape, sand or smooth the rough or irregular surfaces of materials. In addition, there is a need for devices that can strip or scrape the finish or top coat from the surface of various materials. For example, devices such as sandpaper, steel wool, wire brushes, files etc. are well known in the prior art. These devices are widely used by professional craftsmen and homeowners, having applications in the home, on construction sites, and in numerous business settings.
When working with non flat or irregularly shaped surfaces, such as finely ornamented woodwork and the like, rigid devices such as files and wire brushes are impractical and inefficient to use. Files cannot be used to sand or shape the fine details and intricately curved surfaces that characterize such workpieces. Flexible abrasive devices, such as sandpaper or steel wool, are better suited and more efficiently employed to work on such surfaces.
However, sandpaper, steel wool and the like have many shortcomings and deficiencies that limit their effective use. For example, the paper backing of sandpaper frequently tears during a task thereby reducing the effectiveness of the sandpaper. Steel wool, on the other hand, subjects the hands of the user to the abrasive material characterizing the steel wool; protective measures (e.g. gloves) must be employed to protect the user from the tool he is using.
When flat surfaces are being abraded or polished, either manually or through use of a rotating or vibrating machine, one must usually use some type of rigid or semi-rigid backing for the sandpaper or other flexible abrading material in order to more or less uniformly spread the frictional force over the area of engagement.
In addition, the physical act of scraping, polishing, smoothing, etc. creates jarring forces that shock the muscles in the hands and arms of the user. Sandpaper and steel wool do not have inherent cushioning capability to protect the user's hands and arms.
Thus, there is a great need to provide a device for sanding, polishing, scraping etc. that is flexible and pliable, tear resistant, and is cushioned to protect the hands and arms of the user.